


Another night for a hug

by DyslexicProblem2224



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicProblem2224/pseuds/DyslexicProblem2224
Summary: Cyar'ika= darlingJetii= JediKar'taylir darasuum gar= I love you (not sure)Sorry if the Mando'a sucks 😬
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 75





	Another night for a hug

**Author's Note:**

> Cyar'ika= darling  
> Jetii= Jedi  
> Kar'taylir darasuum gar= I love you (not sure)   
> Sorry if the Mando'a sucks 😬

Cody was just laying down on the mattress ready to hug the silly Jedi and curled up with him. Unfortunately, when the hand came down to the other side, he never finds the soft body of the Jedi. 

Well he frowned when no one was next to him and to his displeasure he has to open his eyes. 

He spots Obi-wan effortlessly in the cabin they share, it isn't big enough to lose somebody.

The Jedi was standing in the little window he has, gazing at the hyperspace. 

Cody was glancing at the Jedi, they have a long mission and Obi-wan was badly injured, most of them were bruises yes he agreed with that but the long awful cut he has on his chest it was hardly just a cut. He hates mission is like this. Watching his poor beloved one in an agony of the pain and well that black eye wasn't helping. 

"Obi'ka?" he asked softly, the Jedi didn't respond but he noticed the little jump over his shoulders. Maybe he wasn't still decent to his surroundings but he recognized the lift of the pale hand over his face.

Was he crying? What for? Did something happen?

"Cyar'ika? What's wrong?" he starts to fuss for no reason he knew that but love was love. Obi-wan turns around with no tears in the viewpoint, he was betrayed by the puffy red eyes though. "It's nothing Cody. Go to sleep" he didn't buy it, so he gets up to go close to the Jedi just to give him a hug. 

When he reaches his jetii, the only thing was to wrap him in his hands and whispered "You no good at lies, just for you to know." the response was a little sob that breaks his heart to listen. " I'm sorry Cody, just please go to sleep. I'm going to okay" 

Nope. Doesn't eat it. 

" Sorry for saying that love but I am not buying it. So? What's wrong?" the huff did escape from the auburn hair " I got lost in my thoughts Kote, it's nothing"  
"Well...It bothers you, didn't it?" there was no escape from this conversation and they both know it. 

Obi-wan glanced up to Cody and he saw all the cracks in his grey-blue eyes "Why?" He couldn't answer either "Why them? And not me" with this last question Obi-wan buries his face into Cody's shoulder. 

Of course, he thought. The self-destructive moron has this meld down moments and some moments like this where more dangerously to Cody's tastes. He remembered that day when he saw his general thinking to activated his fascinating blade of his, near to his heart. Cody almost lost a heartbeat at the view, if his was late? Or not to convinced to put the saber down? He may lose him forever and all because....

Because he believes his a burden. But he cares too much for the others and not for himself " Obi'ka it's not your fault." he sighs, he can not wins this. Damn the Jedi and his kind heart. But he loves this generous heart with all the positives and negatives. "I know" the Jedi murmured inside of the neck of his commander and with that, Cody doesn't need to much encourage to lift the head of the silly one of his, to give a tenders kiss.

Whipping away the tears of his general "You know silly, we should go to bed. But! If you continue like this, thinking you are just a burden, I'm gonna kidnapped you out of this war to start a saggy life with me" the sweet laugh worth all the eternity "Maybe you right. But do you mean it?" 

He couldn't stop himself to smile " Kar'taylir darasuum gar"   
Cody dragged both of them into that comfy bed and curled up with Obi. 

This day Marshall Commander Cody gave a promise to never hurt the general and never leave him alone. But Cody or Kote promises that he will marry that man just to prove him a point.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you make it through the end! I'm impressed, but I hope you like it 😁 sorry if my writing sucks though 😅


End file.
